drakensangfandomcom_en-20200213-history
Avestrue
Avestrue is the area in which the adventure of Drakensang starts. All in all it is a relatively quiet town and that's exactly the reason why many persons like to live here. Life passes by a lot slower and quieter, although lately a gangs of cutthroats are endangering the countryside. Quests *The Diadem And The Lover *The Bear in Dark Forest *The Missing Magician *Berry Hunting *An Invitation From An Old Friend *The Hunting Trophy *The Examination *A Tasty Delicacy * Owlstone the Hunter *A Boundary Dispute *The Wild Wolves of the Dark Forest Connected Areas *Old Mineshaft *Along the Rakula (chance encounter in the Principality of Kosh) *Mill Cellar Important NPCs *Barnabas Goodbeet *Binga Meadowbolt *Dranor *Erna Goodbeet (The Highlord's Mask) *Archmage Rakorium *Sergeant Erland *Gallo Frantic *Mountebank Queen Salina *Georgie Meadowbolt *Hamlok the Mountebank *Novice Nottel *Novice Rufus *Rhulana *Runkel Bagthumper *Mercenary Gondwin *Wolfie the Guard Dog *Innkeeper Thalion *Tollkeeper Nandor Trainers *Alchemist Auralia *Hunter Owlstone *Devotee of Peraine *Blacksmith Engerim *Mercenary Humbold Merchants *Alchemist Auralia *Bredo Bento *Merchant Garagosh *Woodcutter Knebor *Hunter Owlstone *Blacksmith Engerim *Innkeeper Thalion Other NPCs *Brewin Rattlestone *Holdwin the Wagoner *Guardsman Bean *Guardsman Thankwood *Guardsman Harding *Guardsman Capcomb *Guardsman Neeling *Guardsman Twinebush *Granny Goodbeet *Prancelot of Scufflewick *Traveler Oakbreed *Traveler Atkinson *Traveler Hendry *Traveler Kettlewick *Traveler Malthorn *Traveler Moorbush (2x) *Traveler Sacker (2x) *Traveler Trueman *Noldrokon Possible Opponents *Bear (Quest) *Firefly *Bald Mountain Robber Botho *Bald Mountain Robber Lund *Bald Mountain Robber *Mercenary Humbold *Mercenary Gondwin *White Fur *Wild boar **Previously killed wild boars will reappear, when you leave the Old Mineshaft again. *Wolf **As soon as you accept the quest The Wild Wolves of the Dark Forest, the wolves in the Dark Forest are recreated. So if you want to collect as much experience and ingredients as possible, you should kill all the wolves first and only then help Hunter Owlstone. Useable Plants *Oneberry bush *Golmoon *Whirlweed *Tindermold *Festering toadstool Worth Knowing *When you talk to Prancelot of Scufflewick and listen to him until the very end, you will receive 15 AP! *Bredo Bento has a story to tell as well, and here you can earn 15 AP for listening as well. *When you talk to Sergeant Erland with an Etiquette TV>3 and ask him about his past, you can earn 5 AP. In Version 1.0(1) there is a Bug that allows the player to infinitely repeat this. *With Human Nature>0 you can obtain 2x Elm wood and 5 AP when you talk to Woodcutter Knebor. *Mercenary Humbold offers you a training fight against him and Mercenary Gondwin, and if you win he offers you his Broadsword. If you fight the two opponents by yourself, you receive 30 AP when you win. If you bring one companion into the fight you both receive 20 AP. If you bring two companions into the fight, each of you receives 10 AP. *In the northeastern part of the map, close to the gorge and near the Fireflies, you can find a corpse (a dead man) with a key and a Treasure Map. Just a little further into the forest, against the mountain side and behind two Firefly eggs, you can find the corresponding treasure chest. *Once you leave Avestrue, the area is locked, meaning you can never return here. Inconsistencies *Note that the map says 'Dark Wood', although the game text (and the wolves quest) refer to it as the 'Dark Forest'. Translation error? Links *Article about Avestrue on the inofficial Kosch-Wiki (in German!) Category:Location